The invention relates to a tape recorder apparatus including a tape recorder and an adaptor which contains switch means for controlling the operation of the recorder.
An adaptor having switch means which controls the operation of tape recorder is known in the form of a voice-operated starter which automatically controls the operation of the tape recorder in response to a voice input to a microphone. In a conventional arrangement, a voice-operated starter operates in response to a voice input to a recording microphone provided on the part of the tape recorder for operating a switching circuit in the power supply circuit, thereby connecting the power supply with the electrical provided. In addition, a monitoring operation in an automatic manner. This permits an efficient use of the power source and avoids waste of the power since the connection of the electrical circuit of the recorder with the power source is automatically controlled in response to the presence or absence of a voice input to the microphone. However, in the conventional arrangement, the entire circuit of the recorder has been turned on or off in response to the voice input, and this made it impossible for a microphone, which is internally housed within the tape recorder, to be used to provide a voice input to the starter unless it is externally fed. This is because the microphone is not supplied with its operating voltage as a result of the electrical circuit of the recorder being maintained off before the voice input is applied. Consequently, in order to permit the internally housed microphone to be used to provide a voice input to the starter, the recorder must be provided with a special terminal for external connection of the microphone with a source of operating voltage. This is often the case in an arrangement of the type in which an output signal from the starter is externally supplied to the tape recorder.
Another problem with the prior art arrangement is found when it is desired to release the control by the starter while the starter remains connected with the tape recorder. In this instance, a separate change-over switch must be separately. In addition, a monitoring operation cannot be performed when the voice-operated starter remains connected with the tape recorder during the time the starter is rendered off.